Gone
by jerseygirl2014
Summary: That summer was the biggest mistake of my life. When the summer went it took with it: my perfect health, my safety, my Friendship and it also took my memory of the summer. My first fanfic plz don't dis.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Everything was going wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I didn't need to resort to running away. but it's to late, my mission is to keep my family and the people I love safe, and I'm going to do that by leading Chatherine and the circle away from them. It has been a week since Zach and me had the conversation and he said we could run away together, I've thought about it but it's to risky if I'm gonna run I don't want to put anyone elses life on the line. So tonight I'm going to do it, I'm going to run away. The bells gone for dinner, Bex is shouting at me to hurry up, Macey is doing her make up again, and Liz is fretting because she can't find her favorite computer. Almost everything is normal, Bex steps out of the bathroom " Cammie get your butt off your bed and get down those bloody stairs before I..." I cut her off "alright alright I'm going" sighing I climbed off the bed and followed her to the door. Walking down the grand stair case I placed my hand on the banister and slowly decended the stairs, suddenly I stopped, it was like I couldn't move I was frozen. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I couldn't stop my body from going stiff even though I knew it was Zach. "Whats the matter Galllagher girl?" when he said that I could hear the worry in his voice, so I just shook my head and said "I'm fine". Then I resumed walking down the stairs, but this time Zach's arm was slung over my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey peeps**

**sorry about the wait i went on holiday and were i went there was no wifi**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Sunniva Steiner**

**Guest**

**for being my first reviewers Thanks xxx-jerseygirl2014**

Bex POV

Some things up with Cammie; When we were walking down the grand staircase she froze and she hardly ate anything at dinner. I'm worried, we all are, we meaning me Macey and Liz, as last time this happened we found out she had a broken leg from PE (I still can't believe she hid it for a whole 24 hours before she tripped on the stair case and broke it even more). Macey thinks that Zach knows some thing, but I'm not so sure, if she had told Zach anything I would know because he wouldn't be as worried as he is. But Maceys convinced, now shes got her mind set on it there is no way you can change it.

"Zach" it's Macey putting her plan in to action, I think.

"This evening I will be checking your closets for any, um unfashionable pieces of clothing. Kay" wow good cover story Macey, but then again she might be doing that while I interrogate Zach.

Zach POV

Cammie hasn't spoken throughout dinner, this worries me I think it worries Bex too as she keeps on glancing at Cammie. Suddenly I am brought out of my thoughts by Macey calling my name. God this can't be good.

"Zach." she says her voice scares me just a titchy bit. "This evening I will be checking your closets for any, um unfashionable pieces of clothing. Kay" I just groan and dread the evening.

I lie back on my bed hopefully, maybe Macey changed her mind and isn't coming after all.

And then guess what, Macey came through the door closely followed by Bex. Now this really made me sit up, why was Bex here, I'm sure Bex isn't the best one for fashion.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask from my position on my bed

"Yes." Bex replied shortly; well someone's in a bad mood.

"What do you want Bex?" I ask, not even trying to keep the 'can you hurry along now' tone out of my voice.

"Well Zachary what I want is for you to tell me what's wrong with Cammie" rolling my eyes at the use of my full name I reply

"I don't know what's wrong Cammie, I thought you would have a better idea of whats wrong with her" by now Bex is fuming

"you must know, you have to" she says.

Then something so unexpected happens Bex falls to the floor crying, now this Bex we are talking about and Bex never crys. I slither off my bed and put my arm around her awkwardly Macey is her other side.

"now look what you've done you made her cry and ruin her makeup" Macey tuts, I roll my eyes at her and turn back to Bex

"whats wrong" I say in what I think is a comforting voice

"I just want to know whats up with my best friend" she sniffs but continues

"I've never seen her like this before, well I have but it wasn't as bad as this, I don't know what to do" Bex whispers

suddenly Bex gets up and says "come on Mace we've got to go, remember its Friday girls night"

"oh yes and I'm doing everyone's nails, bye Zach got to go"Macey picks up a pile of clothes and heads to the door.

"Wait Macey where are you going with my clothes"

"these" she replys "are going to be burnt, as some of them went out of fashion in the stone age"

"oh and Zach sometime in the summer me and you are going to go on a shopping trip"

"when did you start hating me Macey?" I ask as she walks out the door

"the day you brought these clothes Zach, the day you brought these clothes" was her yelled reply.


End file.
